1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer, and more particularly to an inkjet printer capable of spraying ink onto an LCD with improved accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, an LCD is an electronic device adapted to convert various types of electric information, which is created by different devices, into visual information by using the change of transmittance of liquid crystals, which depends on the applied voltage, and display corresponding images. LCDs are used as the information display window of portable terminals and laptop computers, for example.
The LCD includes an upper substrate, a lower substrate positioned so as to face the upper substrate with a spacing between them, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the upper and lower substrates so as to act as a shutter.
The upper substrate has color filter layers for implementing desired colors on a screen. The color filter layers are defined by R, G, B ink, which is sprayed onto the upper substrate by an inkjet printer.
However, conventional inkjet printers have a problem in that they may erroneously spray ink 13 onto undesired pixels, as shown in FIG. 1, and create blurred or low-quality images resulting from the mixing of colors.
In an attempt to solve this problem, it has been proposed to increase the surface energy of ink itself, form a wet layer on desired pixels, and spray ink onto the desired pixels by using a mask. Alternatively, the surface of pixels is subjected to fluorine plasma, in order to modify the properties. However, these proposed methods have failed to solve the problem of inaccurate ink spraying.
In the drawing, reference numeral 10 refers to an inkjet printer, 11 is an inkjet head, 12 is a nozzle, 20 is an upper substrate, and 21 is a black matrix.